


Crystalline Key

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's in for a surprise when she finds out her crystal necklace is more than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Watchers' Firsts Fic-a-thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mythichistorian/19065.html). My keywords were: Confession, Sewer, Anxiety

Title: Crystalline Key  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Giles  
Summary: Willow's in for a surprise when she finds out her crystal necklace is more than it seems.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site/LJ, my W/G archive: Hairy Eyeball, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks: to my wonderful Betas ([](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[ **velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) , [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/) & KallieRose) for all of your help.

Note: This was written for the [Watchers' Firsts Fic-a-thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mythichistorian/19065.html). My keywords were: Confession, Sewer, Anxiety

 

 

The beams of light bobbed along the wet surfaces surrounding them. The lights moved in the unsteady patterns of someone walking or searching for something. Giles and Willow were doing both.

The only sounds that could be heard were those of the water running next to them, their steps as they tried not to slip on the slick stone surface they walked on, their shallow breathing from trying not to inhale too much in the rank underground tunnel, and the occasional sound of rats scurrying out of their path.

Willow put a hand to her mouth as the stench of the sewer threatened to bring up her lunch. Although lately it seemed like almost anything would make her throw up. It was strange; she felt fine otherwise, but she seemed to have thrown up nearly every day for the last week or so.

"How much farther?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too much like a petulant child.

"Not very," Giles answered, looking back over his shoulder at Willow. He noticed that she looked a little peaked. He hoped it hadn't been a mistake bringing her along. He could have searched for the artifact alone, but he could admit to himself that he had longed for an excuse to spend some time alone with her.

Willow breathed a sigh of relief when Giles' words proved true and they came to the opening they were looking for.

"Why is it that people feel the need to hide their booty in the most disgusting places?" she asked, as they set their flashlights down to focus on the writing carved into one of the walls.

"Perhaps to prevent people like us from absconding with it?" Giles proposed.

"Well, yeah," Willow agreed. "So, what does it say?"

"Give me a moment," Giles mumbled, running his fingers over the text. He continued to speak under his breath as he tried to work out whether or not this was a warning or instructions.

Willow wandered around the room, resisting the urge to shudder. She silently marveled at the situations she found herself in since becoming a Scooby. Her thoughts were interrupted by Giles' excited exclamation at having figured out what the writing on the wall was.

"Nothing to worry about," he assured Willow. "It's merely an epitaph for the gentleman lying over there," he gestured to the statute lying on the sarcophagus in the center of the room.

"Does it say anything about where exactly the whatever-it-is is hiding?"

"The scabbard," Giles supplied, "should be buried on or near our good friend here."

"Why are we just looking for a scabbard? Why not the sword? Wouldn't that be where the real power is?" Willow questioned as she started helping Giles to look around the room.

"I have the sword," he dismissively answered. "The sword, while a formidable weapon, is not, in and of itself, what made it one to be feared. Come help me move this lid," he requested, before continuing with his story. "While the scabbard was worn, no harm could come to the bearer of the sword."

"Haven't I heard this story before?" Willow asked, straining to help Giles shift the lid of the sarcophagus in order to look inside.

"Probably. It was not the only one of its kind."

"Then why are we looking for it? If others exist, why do we need it? It's not like you're going to go out sword-fighting any time soon," Willow pointed out. She was a little surprised by the spark of lust the image of Giles sword-fighting elicited. She hadn't had lusty Giles thoughts in a long time.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to have it around. Both Buffy and I have had occasion to use a sword when fighting one demon or another. I knew the scabbard to the sword that I possessed was buried somewhere in Sunnydale, and figured a little insurance never hurt."

"True," Willow had to agree. "But isn't that cheating?"

"If it comes down to my life or a demon's, who would you prefer to have the edge?" Giles asked, hoping she'd say him.

"You, silly," she laughed. "Okay, I get it."

With a final shove they managed to turn the lid enough to see what lay within. Willow retrieved her flashlight and shone it inside the tomb, bending over to see better. The stale scent of musk and decay was more powerful inside the sealed coffin. The nausea she'd been fighting rose up and sent her running to the corner to purge itself.

Giles was at her side in a moment, rubbing her back and asking if everything was all right.

"I'm fine," Willow insisted.

"You are most assuredly not 'fine'," Giles countered, "if you are being sick in the corner." He pressed his hand to her forehead, frowning when she didn't appear to have a fever.

"See?" Willow peevishly asked. "No temp. I'm fine."

"How do you know?" Giles persisted.

"Because I've been doing it all week," Willow spit out before she even realized that she'd done so. When she did, her eyes went round and her cheeks flushed.

"You've been sick for a week and allowed me to drag you into the sewers?" Giles asked, aghast that he could have contributed to making her illness worse.

"I feel fine," Willow insisted. "I just throw up sometimes."

Not wanting to discuss it further, Willow turned back to the sarcophagus and, after taking a deep breath, looked inside once again.

As her back was turned, she missed the horrified look of realization settle on Giles' face. His skin whitened and he stumbled backwards until his back was against the wall. He wasn't even aware of removing his glasses in order to clean them, the ritual act not comforting him as it normally would. How could it, when he had just found out that he was going to be a father, and the mother had no recollection of having made love to him?

"Ha! Found it," Willow called out, carefully removing the jeweled scabbard from the depths of the sarcophagus. "Giles, look; it's beautiful."

Seeing Giles' white face, she hurried over to him. "Giles? What's wrong? Is this not it?"

Replacing his glasses, Giles shook his head to try to clear it. "Yes, that's it." He took a deep, steadying breath. "Willow, I believe that I know the cause of your nausea."

"Really?" Willow excitedly asked. "Is there a bug going around?"

"Um, no. This may sound like a very personal question, but please humor me." He paused for Willow to nod her head in acquiescence. "When was your last period?"

Willow's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Um, I don't know. It's been a while now that you mention it. Why would that mat-- Oh my Goddess! You don't think? But I can't be. I haven't even had sex in six months!"

Giles blushed, hating himself for what he was about to tell her. "You have," he quietly stated.

"How would you know that?" Willow asked him, beginning to panic. "Was I raped? Did I block it out? Do a memory spell?"

"No, you weren't raped," Giles rushed to reassure her. "However, a memory spell was used."

"What? Why? How do you know?" Willow rushed to ask, then in barely a whisper, "Who was it?"

Meeting her tear-filled eyes, Giles admitted, "It was me."

He didn't have to wait long for Willow's reaction.

"WE HAD SEX AND YOU ERASED MY MEMORY?!?" she yelled, backing away from him. "Why would you do such a thing? I trusted you and you took advantage of me!"

"No, it wasn't like that," Giles rushed to say, taking a step towards her. "I know you don't remember, but you asked me to do it. You thought things would be awkward between us afterwards and begged me to make us forget."

"But you only erased my memory!" she protested. "Not yours."

"I didn't want to forget," Giles admitted. "I'd wanted to make love to you for far too long to forget the only time that I knew it could happen."

"How…How did it happen? Why?" Willow nervously asked.

"Do you want me to tell you or would you like your memory of that night back?" Giles asked.

A tear slipped down Willow's cheek. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Willow whispered, "I want to remember."

Stepping up to her, Giles lifted the necklace Willow wore - a simple quartz crystal hanging from a silver chain. "I'll need this."

Willow nodded and Giles removed the necklace. Setting it on the ground, he brought his heel down on it, shattering the crystal. Willow gasped as the memory came rushing back to her.

>~~*~~

_Six weeks ago…_

_It was the day after the fiasco of the 'My Will Be Done' spell. The gang had just left, but she'd stayed behind to clean up the kitchen after all her baking. When she'd finished in the kitchen, she returned to the living room to apologize to Giles again for blinding him._

_He'd been sitting in his chair, reading. She took a moment to appreciate how sexy he looked doing nothing but reading, then quickly shoved those thoughts aside. It wasn't her fault she'd always found an intelligent man sexy, especially this intelligent man. She'd been lusting after him for years, after all. She didn't deserve him though. She never had, and now she knew that she never would._

_Tears of self-disgust pricked her eyes, and before she could wipe them away, Giles looked up and caught her._

_He was instantly at her side. "Willow, what's wrong?"_

_She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm a little emotional lately. As evidenced by my spell yesterday."_

_"Your feelings are not nothing," Giles insisted, pulling her over to sit on the sofa._

_"I-if you'd like, you can tell me what's bothering you," he offered._

_"I can't," Willow insisted. "I know you don't like talking about emotional stuff. I'll be fine, eventually."_

_"You need to grieve, Willow. Things like what happened yesterday may continue to happen if you keep bottling up your emotions. You have a relationship to grieve over; those feelings won't just go away because you don't think about them."_

_Willow snorted; he had no idea how true that was. "I know that I need to grieve. I'll have a lifetime to learn how though. I know now that no one is going to ever want to love me. I'm not even good enough to be broken up with properly. Oz had to send for his stuff as a way of breaking things off. He couldn't even do it in person."_

_When Willow risked a glance up, she was surprised to see shock on Giles' face, along with a hint of anger._

_"Willow, you don't truly believe that, do you?"_

_"Of course I do. I've always known that I'm not desirable," Willow said._

_"You have no idea how wrong you are." Giles' voice was filled with wonder at how poorly she saw herself._

_"I'm not wrong," Willow insisted. "Who would want me? Not Xander. He never wanted me until Oz did. But I obviously wasn't enough to keep him interested. Who else? You?" she laughed._

_Giles debated whether to come clean about his long-time lust for this girl or to continue denying it. The hurt look in her eyes made his decision for him._

_Leaning in, Giles whispered against her lips, "Yes," before brushing his against hers. He paused, waiting for her to pull back in repulsion. When that didn't happen, he kissed her properly, melding their lips together._

_Willow whimpered into the kiss, her arms going around Giles' neck as she shifted closer. She'd dreamed for years of what his kiss would feel like, and it was even better than her fantasies._

_Separating, Giles admitted, "I want you. Gods, I've wanted you for so long."_

_"I…" Willow honestly had no idea what to say. She'd never imaged that Giles could want her back. "Show me."_

_He knew it was her grief talking, her need to feel wanted. He didn't care. With a quick thankful prayer that he'd sent Spike out for the evening, Giles took her hand and led her up to his bed._

_He made love to her slowly that night, despite their haste in getting him inside her. In the frenzy of activity leading up to the act, neither one had stopped to think of protection._

_Afterwards, they'd lain in bed, both a little shell-shocked._

_"I can't believe we just did that," Willow whispered. "It was great, don't get me wrong; but we just had sex."_

_"Yes, I was there," he reminded her, rolling onto his side to try to read her expression. He didn't care for what he saw. "Do you regret it?"_

_Willow nibbled her bottom lip as she tried to work out her feelings. "I don't know," she finally answered. "Would you hate me if I said, a little?"_

_A pained look crossed Giles' face. "I could never hate you. It hurts, but I think that I can understand."_

_"It's just… it all happened so fast. And I don't love you, not like that, not yet at least."_

_"Yet?" Giles couldn't help asking._

_Willow blushed. "I'm not ready to see if I could love you. It's too soon. My heart still hurts from Oz's betrayal."_

_"I don't like it, but I understand," Giles said. "So what now? Do we pretend that this didn't happen?"_

_"I don't think that I can. I mean, how am I supposed to be around you now without picturing you naked?"_

_"It will be rather difficult," Giles agreed._

_"I wish there were some kind of spell that would make us forget. You know, so that there wouldn't be any awkwardness."_

_"You don't want to remember?" Giles painfully asked. He hoped that the verbal stake to his heart wasn't too apparent._

_"I do but I don't. It's not that I want to go back in time and undo it. I just don't want the memory to interfere with our friendship or our work."_

_Giles closed his eyes to debate whether or not to admit to knowing a spell that would work. He'd never used it himself, but Ethan and others he knew had used it to remove one night stands from their partners' memories, in their youth._

_Finally, he said, "I know a spell."_

_"You do?" Willow asked in surprise. "Do I want to know why you do?"_

_"No," Giles confirmed._

_"Okay. So what do I need to do?"_

_"You won't have to do anything. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."_

_"Okay. But first…" Willow pulled Giles to her for one last deep kiss._

_When it ended they both slipped out of the bed. Willow showered before putting her clothes back on. When she emerged from the bathroom, Giles was holding the crystal pendant and he recited the spell, giving her the necklace when it was over._

~~*~~

Willow wasn't surprised to find herself crying when she returned to the present. She sought out Giles and found him sitting against the wall, his forehead resting on his knees.

"I'm so sorry," she said, kneeling in front of him.

"What?" Giles looked up, surprised. He'd expected more yelling, not apologies.

"You only did what I asked, and I accused you of raping my body and my mind. How have you been able to look at me?"

Giles smiled softly. "It hasn't been easy," he acknowledged. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you senseless, or more."

Willow felt herself flush with warmth at that idea. Without her memory of that night, it would have shocked her, but it wouldn't have been an unwelcome action. Now, knowing that Giles returned her…lust, for lack of a better word, Willow found herself wishing he would.

Fingering the chain in her hands, Willow said, "You know, I wondered why you gave me that necklace out of the blue. You'd said it was to help me remember what a good person I was."

"That was true. The fact that it was the key to your memories of that night did not detract from the fact that you are a good, and desirable, woman."

Willow blushed and stood. Silently, she began to gather up their belongings and headed out of the room. Giles followed her, thinking that he'd embarrassed her enough for the time being. As much as he longed to kiss her, or even hold her in his arms, he knew it wasn't the time for such action.

Upon surfacing, Willow shyly said, "I think I might be ready now."

"Ready for what?" Giles asked, having been thinking about how to properly clean off the scabbard so that he wouldn't think about trying to get Willow back into his bed.

"To love you." Willow secretly smiled, enjoying the shocked look of disbelief on Giles' face.

"What?" Giles repeated, hardly believing his ears.

"That is, if you still want me?" Willow nervously proposed. "We are going to have a baby together, after all."

"Good lord, I'd nearly forgotten. We're… you're… I'm… a baby," he stuttered.

Willow laughed, the sound music to his ears. "You're not upset about that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I might be later. But right now, I'm just happy that it's your baby that I'm going to have. I think I'll need more time to process all of this."

"By all means," Giles said. "It's a lot for both of us to take in. I want you to know, whatever may happen between us, that I will be a good father."

"I know you will," Willow smiled up at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I need a nap."

"Of course. I'll drive you home," Giles offered.

"Actually, I was thinking we could take it at your place, together?"

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Giles chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" she cheekily replied.

"No. No it wouldn't."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow's in for a surprise when she finds out her crystal necklace is more than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [Watchers' Firsts Fic-a-thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mythichistorian/19065.html). My keywords were: Confession, Sewer, Anxiety

Part 2

Giles stirred, unsure what had woken him. The realization that there was a weight on his chest shocked him to full wakefulness. His sudden movement drew a groan of protest from said weight, and he looked down upon a head of red hair pressing itself closer to his body.

Giles breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back into his pillow. One of his hands lifted to play with the silky strands of Willow's hair.

Willow!

Willow was lying in his bed, asleep. Which he had been, too, until a few moments ago. He puzzled over how this had come to be as his mind strove to catch up to his body's wakefulness.

Then the memories of that morning came rushing back to him. The sewer…the tomb…Willow throwing up…giving her memories back…a baby. Willow now remembered that they had had one night of incredible pleasure, which had inadvertently created the life now growing inside her.

Willow's hand clutched at his sweater and she pressed her hips into his side as she moaned in her sleep. She was obviously having a pleasant dream and Giles couldn't help being jealous of whomever was causing her such pleasure in her mind. That is, until she sighed his name. Smiling to himself, Giles risked waking her, hoping to participate in whatever his dream-self was doing.

Stroking her face, Giles softly coaxed her to awaken. "Willow. Willow, sweetheart, wake up."

He knew she'd awoken when she lifted her head and blinked up at him, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep up from her eyes.

"Giles?" she sleepily asked. "What are you doing here?"

He softly chuckled. "We're in my home, Willow. We took a nap together."

"Oh, right. I forgot. I haven't slept that well for a while. Must have been the company," she grinned.

"It sounded like you were having a good dream," he suggested.

Willow blushed as she remembered what she'd been dreaming. She and Giles had been at the library and he was about to make love to her on the big research table. 

Still blushing, she admitted, "Yeah, it was a really good dream."

"Care to share?" he teased.

"Um," Willow hesitated. On the one hand, she was a little embarrassed to admit to having been having a sex dream about the man she was lying next to, but then again, she wanted to see if she and Giles could build a relationship, so they'd hopefully be having real life sex in the near future. "Well, you were in it."

"I gathered that," he said. At her questioning look, he added, "You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh, well, um, like I said, you were in it, and we were in the high school library. We were, uh, we were about to make love." Willow was blushing furiously.

"Sounds rather like one of my favorite fantasies," Giles commented, hoping to set her at ease. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd imagined taking her amongst the books after a long night of research, or even in the middle of the day while the rest were in classes.

"Really?" Willow sat up more to look at him. Seeing the truth in his eyes, she admitted, "Me too."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Giles leaned forward until he could reach Willow's lips. He watched her lick them in preparation for his kiss, unconsciously mimicking the action seconds before their mouths were pressed together.

There was no pretense in this kiss, no teasing, no gentleness. Long suppressed lust surged to the fore. Lips pressed hard against the other's, teeth clashing, as their passion grew and refused to be denied any longer.

Giles' hands dipped beneath the hem of Willow's shirt, squeezing and caressing her lower back, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. Willow moaned into the kiss, moving to straddle Giles' waist in order to press herself closer to him. Her fingers carded through his hair, savoring the silky smoothness of it.

Giles struggled to keep his hands on Willow's lower back, every ounce of his being wanting to slide the material up and over her head, exposing her even more to him. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the rational part of his brain he couldn't quite shut off insisted that they shouldn't move too quickly. Not again. He longed to sink inside her warmth again, lose himself in ecstasy, but he didn't think his heart could take another post-coital rejection.

Using all of his willpower, Giles gently pulled Willow off of him, settling her back beside him on the bed.

"What is it?" she breathlessly asked. "Did I do something wrong? Is this not what you want?"

"Oh, I want this very much," Giles assured her. "But is it what _you_ want?"

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" she testily demanded, too horny now to want to talk.

"Honestly, I don't know." Giles shifted so that he could look into Willow's eyes. "We've been here before, allowed passion to rule our actions, and with very real consequences."

"But I'm already pregnant; that can't happen again," Willow said, her lust-addled brain not fully grasping what he was trying to say.

Giles shook his head, a sad smile turning his lips. "Thank goodness for that. That wasn't what I was referring to."

"The spell," Willow whispered, her brain catching up now that her hormones were settling down.

Giles nodded, taking her hands in his. "I don't want you to regret it if we make love again. I don't want you to regret anything we might do, for that matter."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Willow said, unable to meet Giles' eyes. She closed her own eyes briefly to replay her recently returned memory. "You only took me to bed because I asked you to, and then I made you take away that memory because I was afraid. Afraid of what it would be like to be with you."

"You thought that I would leave you, like young Oz?" Giles asked.

Willow nodded. "It was too fresh, the pain. Oz cheated on me and then left, for good, without a word. He was the first boy who ever loved me back, you know." Willow looked up at Giles with tears shining in her eyes. "I can see now that I used you, and I'm sorry. I don't know how you can even want to try to be with me now."

"Oh, Willow," Giles' left hand rose to caress Willow's cheek. "I knew that you didn't hurt me intentionally. I admit that it was painful to take away your memories of something that meant the world to me, but I also couldn't deny you anything. I meant what I said that night, I have wanted to be with you practically since the day we met. I knew it was wrong to lust after someone so young, but you bewitched me, long before you even knew magick existed."

Willow's breath caught at the sincerity and longing in Giles' voice. "You know, I had a crush on you too, right from the beginning. You were just so sexy with your knowledge, and your books, and your sexy accent." Willow blushed.

"I had no idea."

"I hid it well. I'm an experienced crusher. After all, I'd wanted Xander for years by then."

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to smack that boy for his obliviousness," Giles laughed. "Then again, it's hardly right for a man to be jealous over the attentions of a girl half his age."

"You seem awfully hung up on the age difference," Willow pointed out. "Does that worry you? I mean, if we're going to start dating, or whatever, then I should know."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Giles asked in surprise. "Willow, while I feel like a pedophile saying this, I am old enough to be your father."

"Oh, you're old enough to be a father, but not mine," Willow rubbed her belly affectionately, hardly believing that a life was growing inside. "Is that something you're ready for?"

"To be honest, I'd never considered the possibility of having a family before. The life of a Watcher, especially one with an active slayer, is a dangerous one. I could never be with a woman who didn't know about what dangers my life held, and haven't really looked for one. That being said, having a child of my own has been one of my secret yearnings."

"Lucky for you that you knocked up a girl who's chosen to dedicate her life to fighting evil too, then," Willow grinned.

"You're taking the news of your pregnancy awfully well," Giles couldn't help commenting. "Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want, to bring a child into our world, our life? You're still in college, after all. I know how important your education is to you, and then to have a career after that. Are you ready to be a mother?"

"To your child? Definitely," Willow purred.

Giles felt a shiver of lust go straight to his groin at the desire in Willow's voice. 

"You do realize that I'm going to have to ravish you now?" he asked, a Ripperish gleam in his eyes as his hands began to run over Willow's legs.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to ravish me since I woke up," Willow silkily replied, lying back on the bed, pulling Giles on top of her.

"I can safely say, your wait is over."

Willow met Giles' descending mouth, parting her lips to welcome his questing tongue. She welcomed his kiss, his tongue, his hands; whatever he had to offer, she was eager to accept.

Her hands crept up his back, under his sweater, drawing it up and over his head, reluctantly breaking the kiss to divest him of his top. She quickly pulled her own top over her head before her fingers curled into the wiry hairs covering his chest. 

Giles trailed wet kisses down Willow's neck as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, eager to bare her completely to his hungry gaze. A quick peek over her shoulder and the aggravating contraption was released, the material soon discarded on the floor.

Leaning back, Giles took a moment to enjoy the sight of Willow's breasts heaving as she breathed shallowly, her dusky rose nipples inviting him to taste them. He was hardly one to refuse. Dipping down, Giles captured one hardening bud between his lips, rolling it with his tongue and teeth. His fingers slid up her side to play with the other breast.

Willow arched and moaned as Giles teased her sensitive nipples. The rough scratchy hair of his chest occasionally brushed against her side, threatening to tickle her. She was about to protest, when he switched his attentions, and she forgot what she was about to object to.

Her hand drifted up, tracing lazy patterns on his chest, then, unconsciously, drifting lower. She skimmed over his belt buckle to brush the back of her hand against the hardened flesh straining against his pants. Turning her hand over, Willow gently squeezed Giles' erection, causing him to buck into her hand.

Eager to move things along, Willow's other hand joined the first to open Giles' belt and pants, sliding around under the material to push them, and his boxers, down his body. She eased Giles onto his back, then sat up to fully remove the last of his clothing, and hers as well. 

From her position near his feet, Willow admired the body laid out before her. Yes, he was a little softer around the middle than Oz had been, definitely hairier, but also much more well-endowed. Licking her lips, Willow shifted to her hands and knees, dipping her head to lick Giles once from base to tip, swiping her tongue over the slit that was already leaking precome. 

"Willow, gods, love, come up here," Giles begged. His emotions were in overdrive and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last long if Willow were to continue teasing him with her mouth like that.

Placing a wet kiss on his pelvis, Willow slowly crawled up the bed, her lust-darkened eyes locked on Giles'. 

"Here…I…am," she purred against his lips. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Fuck," Giles breathed out. He was surprised by this sensual creature in his bed, hardly knowing what had gotten into her.

"Sounds good to me," Willow agreed.

Throwing a leg over him, Willow captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Giles' hands came up to rest on Willow's hips, holding her steady above him.

One of his hands slid down to tease her center. One finger, then two, easily entered her and he groaned at how ready she was for him. He had been a little worried that her body wouldn't be as accepting of him as her mind. Apparently, though, they were in complete agreement.

Willow shifted back, with Giles' help, until she was poised above his eager erection. Holding him steady with one hand, Willow lowered herself until the tip had penetrated her channel.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how good you feel," she hissed. She pulled back a bit, then sank further onto him. Willow repeated this process until she could take all of him. "Mmm."

Giles found himself in the strange state of being speechless. Willow's body was tight and hot and looked absolutely gorgeous riding his. He pulled her down until he could take one of those glorious breasts back in his mouth, figuring he should put his inability to speak to good use.

He knew he was close, the sensations, and the woman causing them, working together to drive him to insanity. Adjusting his hand's position, Giles' thumb began to stroke Willow's clit, encouraging her to join him in sweet release.

"Gi-Giles," Willow began to chant, the additional stimulation to her clit rocketing her towards her orgasm. "I'm almost…I'm gonna…don't stooooopppp."

Willow keened and panted, her body going rigid as her inner muscles clamped down hard on Giles. Her nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to leave marks as she rode out the pleasurable sensations wracking her body.

Willow's orgasm came none too soon, the incredible tightness literally squeezing Giles' own release from his body. With a shout of, "Arhhhh, Willow," Giles spent himself inside her as Willow collapsed on his chest.

Too tired to move, they remained as they were - Giles' arms wrapped loosely around Willow, her hands now tangled in his sweaty hair. Eventually their breathing evened out, matching each other's deep breaths.

"I think I need another nap," Willow mumbled against Giles' chest.

"I think you're right," he couldn't help agreeing. He didn't think he could get up even if Buffy came crashing in being chased by a herd of demons.

The thought of Buffy woke him like a bucket of cold water.

"Um, Willow," he started.

"Mm-hmm?"

"What are we going to tell Buffy?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling herself up a bit to look at him.

Giles pulled her up and off of him, settling her next to him on the bed. Turning onto his side, he repeated, "What are we going to tell Buffy? About us, the baby?"

"Why do we have to tell her anything?" Willow sleepily protested.

Giles' hand reached out to stroke Willow's belly. "I think it will be rather obvious that you're pregnant before long."

"Oh, right," Willow frowned. "She won't be happy."

"That goes without saying," Giles agreed. "Not that I am one for labels, but what are we going to be to each other?"

"You're…you're the father of my baby," Willow stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Giles flushed with pride at that statement, but couldn't refrain himself from asking, "Is that all?"

Willow's forehead scrunched up in thought. "Well, we're lovers who are going to have a baby. Maybe more someday. Who knows?"

"Then you want to continue? You wish to be my lover?" Giles asked hopefully.

"Of course, silly," Willow chided him. "I wouldn't be here, in bed with you, if I didn't. I meant what I said earlier. I'm ready to see if I could love you. I don't think it would be hard."

"I love you already," he said. "I hope that you know that."

"I had a feeling, but it's nice to hear," Willow said with a blush.

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg," Giles reverently stated before kissing her.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to say the same back to you before long. I don't want to lie and say that I do now; I won't be that cruel. But I'm betting that long before junior here shows himself to the world, you'll have heard those words from these lips, only with your name at the end, not mine."

"We have all the time in the world, my little mother-to-be," Giles chuckled.

"Or at least another eight months."

Giles kissed her again, knowing the day couldn't come soon enough for her to return his love, but content for the time being to know that someday, soon, she would. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 6, 2005.


End file.
